Golden doe , the dwarves and the Misty Mountains
by Kimi-Kiiro
Summary: Well at first I must say that this is ma first fanfiction at The Hobbit book and my very first fanfiction writed in english (ordinary I write in my national language.This fanfiction is going to have some parts from the hobbit book) but not a lot like in books. I want to change them little bit , so I start with true reason why thirteen dwarves went to their adventure


**_Well at first I must say that this is ma first fanfiction at The Hobbit/lord of the rings books/movies and my very first fanfiction writed in english ( ordinary I write in my national language :D :D This fanfiction is going to have some parts from the hobbit book/movie(s) but not a lot like in books. I want to change them little bit , so I start with true reason why thirteen dwarves leave their home in Blue Mountains so I hope you will like it ^^- You can obviously write me what do you thing about this okay? But at all this is very first part so(btw I am sos sorry if you find here any mistakes but I am just studen and yes I am learning english for eleven years but nobody's perfect :D :D ) :_**

One day in the Blue Mountains , there were sitting two dwarves. Their names were Fili and Kili. The two of them were brothers, very close brothers. They were sitting in grass with closed eyes. One , the older, blonde one has his pipe in mouth and makes smoke circles which reached the sky one after other. He was bored so he just poked his brother to the shoulder and sayed :  
"Hey Kili , I want to do something special today, can we?" Kili opened eyes and smiled.

"Of course bro! But what would we do? Uncle will come for us for few another hours so we don´t have much time, do we?" Fili started thinking.

"We might can go in the woods and maby we can snag few rabbits for lunch?" That idea wasn´t very special but Kili sayed "Yes, of course!"

Both of them stan up and turn their bodys to woods. They were dark and cold but it was near their home so they actually knew every single danger what can attaced them, after all both of them were adults and very strong fighter, especially younger one was really good archer.

"Hey look there Kili! There is a doe!" whispers quietly Fili to his brother and hides under the bush.

Kili saw that doe from very distant perspective but it wasn´t big problem for him and his archery skills. He just tensioned bow and fired. The arrow flew quickly and quietly. By one blink of an eye doe fall dow to grass and lie down in deep dream of death.

"Get it!" yelled Kili and start running to doe. Fili just run from bush and come runned to Kili.

"I just don´t know how perfect you can fire arrows bro…" Fili smiled at Kili and Kili just smirk to his brother. "Thanks but at all I am not as good as uncle Thorin is. I have still a lot of studiing and training before myself." He squatted and take off arrow from doe.

"Well she is kinda thin so it might be for both of us… just both of us…" Smiled Kili.

" Yeah I can make fire and after we eat it we can go back… uncle will shure be looking for us that time."

"Yeah." Grumbled Kili and unskinned goe.

"Look here Fili!" screamed Kili. Fili stand up of Kili and look down at goe.

"It has goledn in meat!" Shouted Fili and step back .

"Yeah , isn´t it weird?" Ask Kili with very toughtfull face.

"We should take it to uncle, maby he would know what the hell is going on with this golden doe?" Asked Fili and Kili just agreed. They took up goe into brown patched bag and take it with them to his uncle.

"What?!" Screamed surpriced Thorin when they show him what is in bag.

"How can this be possible?!" He didn´t understand and Fili and Kili too. The goe runs to gold all. Her meat was hard and shining like sun. They actually can believe that this goe was once live.

"If there wasn´t hollow from Kilis arrow I wouldn´t believe you lads." Sayed Thorin with hand at his forehead. He must sat down and take new breath. All of three mens don´t understant how can this happend.

"Maby any of forrest wizzards swear it against poachers, but in that case I don´t understand why… if somebody else see that goe goes to gold they will actually haunted them more and more , won´t they?" Asked Kili.

"I don´t know Kili , but I can sure say that no one from wizzards done this, they are here to protect animals by other magic than this kind. We must to tell Gandalf about this. I am sure if nobody else , he can find reason." Thorin looks at young dwarves. "Fili, Kili go , and call here ,Dwalin,Bifur,Bofur,Bombur,Dori,Ori,Nori,Gloin and Oin. We will come and tell to Gandalf! Run!" Shouted Thorin and jumped to his legs.

Fili and Kili quickly run to Balins house and tell him what Thorin wants from them. Balin stood up and take his weapons and other stuff. Than they do same with others. It wasnp´t so hadr because many of them were in same between time prepared ponies and waited for others. When they arrived, they can start their new trip.

In another part of Middle-earth , grey wizzard Gandalf had very strange problems with forest creatures. They have long was to Rivendell but Gandalf was sure that it isn´t good idea. Well Rivendell elves don´t like east-forrest creatures very well. Lord Elrond was really kind but at all he was agains this too. Gandalf was very worried that if creatures don´t obey him , there will be very concern battle.

"We don´t want to disturb elves mr, Gandalf, but between Rivendell is way to Wilderness and after it are big Dark woods and there we must go. Our allies from those ends are in very big troubles with orcs!" Sayed very small Imp1 and turn his little , winged body from Gandalf big hated head.

"For great Aldarion2 you Imps are really stubborn!" Angry Gandalf just sit over them and just didn´t told anything else, just after few minutes(when he was smoking and made circles from smoke) he sayed another thing:

"I hope you do right things , but I must warn you. There are more dangerous thing than orks in Dark Woods, take care about yourself. I am sure Elves will let you get trough their domain." Gandalf smiled under his lond grey beard and stood up.

"Now my dear Imp friends I must go ahead , somebody needs my help!" He sayed this like he already know that dwarves went on their journey to find him.

Gandalf went from Imps "army" and hide after really tall old tree. For few minutes there lead quiet but than he whistled and after few second he run up at big , white like snow , horse. It was Shadowfax , the kind of all horses and he was Gandalfs old friend.

They run away under weeping willows in green woods of the east, than in middle of leaks and marshes , far away from Rivendell. After two days he finaly saw them.

"There they are, Big Blue Mountains!" He sayed and spurred his horse.

"We must be hurry, if they cross the mountains pass we never met them." He told in really nice voice to Shadowfax.

There was already dark night when he arrived into under-mountain forrest called Blue Woods ( how epic , it was under the Blue Mountains so :D )

He jump down from his horses back and now he go near him by his own legs. He walks for few hours when he finally saw the ray of the light. It was warm red light resulting from fire. He stoop behind the tree and look for whos fire it is. For his safety( how if can HE be in some danger- he is wizard at all) and lucky it was dwarves. They have dinner and he mentioned that he is hungry too, he don´t have food something about two days, he was all time at horses back and run and run for whole two days!(actually it was his style of traveling , and when he finaly get to the finish he allways ate all food which his hosts had)

"Thorin Oakenshield! How surprising…surprise!" He went out from shadows of trees and dwarves just stoot at their places and shocked looks at him.

"How did you…" Thorinwas first who awake.

"I had strange feeling , my friends," he start seriously , but with little smirk under his beard, "that you need my help. Was I wrong?" He sat down between dwarves , now they make strange eclipse around the fire.

"Actually not, you were right , Gandalf. Here in our woods are goint strange things."Thorin started. "But now my friend , take this!" He filed him big piece of baked meat."Eat my friend , and than we will sing!" Ordered Thorin, after all he was king of Dwarves , altought he doesen´t have true kingdom. That lies far far away in Erebor , but it will be in this story too but not in this moment(but as all of us know how it really was right?)

Gandalf and dwarves ate a lot of food , and after very saturated dinner they were singing all night , until the sunrise up the trees, up their sleeping bodys.

1**Imp **- Imp is small creature which looks also like fairy mixed with demon, it is small something about 15 - 20 centimetres

2**Aladrion** - Aladrion was strongest wizard who can rule all wizards and magin in the world, he was something like god between wizards_(not from the hobbit or lotr )_


End file.
